


Драбблы

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Сборник драбблов предпочтительно по Стаки и Баки/Брок, но может быть пара-тройка драбблов по другим пейрингам (Стив/Брок, Стив/Баки/Брок)





	1. Лучше я (Стаки, ангст, pg-13)

\- Уйди прочь из моей головы, - голос Баки хриплый, надорванный. Он наставляет пистолет на Зимнего Солдата и пытается прицелиться.  
\- Ты не можешь меня убить, - спокойно, даже как-то безразлично отвечает Солдат. Он твердо стоит на своих двоих, в отличии от Барнса, который все время пошатывался. Прицелиться было невозможно, перед глазами все плыло. Баки казалось, он сейчас упадет.   
\- Могу, - единственный выход - застрелиться. Тогда он убьет их обоих. Барнс приставляет пистолет к виску, жмет на курок и слышит громкий крик, не сразу узнавая свой голос.

Баки резко подскакивает на постели, и его тут же обнимают ласковые руки, он слышит неразборчивый шепот, что все хорошо, что он в безопасности. Стив.

\- Я никого не ранил? - Стив несколько обеспокоенно вглядывается в лицо Баки, но тут же выдыхает, видя, что друг пришел в себя.  
\- Нет, никого, - Барнс легко подается в объятия Роджерса.

Капитан выходит из комнаты только когда Баки засыпает. Он не должен был видеть рану от ножа на спине Стива. Рана быстро заживет, а вот Барнс себе этого не простит. "Уж лучше я, - думает Стив, - Уж лучше я".


	2. Тонкая красная нить (Стаки, Винтербоунс, драма, ангст, pg-13)

Стив обнимает Баки, даже не зная, что творится у того внутри. Зимний Солдат стал частью Барнса, полноценной личностью, которая постоянно пытается занять главенствующее место в голове.  
Сейчас справляться с Солдатом легче, ведь Джеймс вспомнил все, вспомнил самого себя, а Роджерс помог ему в этом, просто потому, что был рядом. 

Раньше, в сороковых, Стив почти все время рисовал Баки. Иногда его одного, иногда вместе с собой. На совместных рисунках от руки Барнса к руке Стивена вела тонкая красная полоска. На вопрос Баки о том, что это значит, Роджерс как-то неловко краснел и объяснял, что близкие люди будто связаны красной нитью.  
Джеймс тогда рассмеялся, назвал друга "романтиком, перечитавшим сказки о чистой и безграничной любви", на что тот пробурчал в ответ что-то, немного нахмурившись и еще сильнее заливаясь краской. А следующим утром Стив проснулся и увидел, что к безымянному пальцу левой руки привязана тонкая красная нить, а другой ее конец Баки наматывал на свой палец.

 

В квартире Стива было уютно, но непривычно. Баки застал друга за рисованием. Тихонько подошел со спины к сидящему на диване Капитану и заглянул за его плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок. Снова Баки, снова вместе с самим Стивом. И снова между друзьями проведена тонкая красная полоска.   
Роджерс, как только заметил друга, повернулся к нему и лучезарно улыбнулся, как тогда, в далеких сороковых, - за все годы его улыбка осталась неизменна, - и Барнс не смог не улыбнуться ему в ответ. 

Но внутри Баки будто что-то оборвалось. Зимний Солдат был долгое время связан красной нитью с другим. Как только Стив отвернулся, улыбка сошла с лица Барнса и он, сославшись на больную голову, ушел в комнату, которую Роджерс радушно выделил для друга.

***

 

Зимнего Солдата приучили хладнокровно убивать цели на миссиях, и бояться всех в застенках ГИДРЫ. Всех, но в особенности Пирса, ведь только он мог отправить его на обнуление. Из Солдата жаждали сделать машину для убийств, а для этого нужно было выжечь все человеческие чувства. Однако, некоторые все равно его шарахались и боялись подходить лишний раз. Когда Зимний устроил погром в лаборатории, убив нескольких лаборантов, что просто попались под горячую руку, его снова отправили на обнуление и было решено приставить к нему того, кто сможет его усмирить, чтобы подобного инцидента больше не повторилось. Тогда Зимний и познакомился с Броком Рамлоу.  
Тот не боялся, вел себя нагло, грубо. Даже если он и страшился Солдата, то точно бы не показал этого. Шли годы, а Брок так и оставался нянькой для Зимнего. По-другому и не скажешь.  
Подрезал ему волосы, постоянно водил в душ, приносил одежду, еду. За "хорошее поведение" Солдата Брок просто лишний раз гладил его по волосам. Сперва Зимний буквально шарахался от этого, но потом понял, что прикосновения не превратятся в удары. Он настолько привык к этому, что каждый раз, как только они с Рамлоу оставались наедине, он сам подставлял голову, надеясь, что тот не откажет и снова зароется пальцами в волосы, пару минут погладит, пока не настанет время вернуться в криокамеру. Солдат был в некоторой степени благодарен Броку. В отличии от других бойцов да и самого Пирса, Рамлоу не бил его, а относился... Как к человеку.  
Но при случае мог, как он говорил, "наказать" Зимнего, если тот вновь подумает что-нибудь разгромить. Тогда Брок просто уходил и оставлял вместо себя какого-нибудь новичка на несколько дней. Привыкший к его ласке, - да, это слово в стенах ГИДРЫ звучало подобно оскорблению, - Зимний был несколько растерян, поэтому старался не нарушать правил и быть, как говорил Брок, "хорошим мальчиком".  
А Броку отчасти жалко парня, - он точно не сам подписывался на этот ад, - а отчасти его заводит, пьянит власть над грозой ГИДРЫ.  
А после очередной миссии, - благо, удачной, - им снова дают несколько часов отдыха. Зимний слишком долго не был в криокамере, да и держать его там смысла не было. Он был смирным, не пытался нападать ни на кого, и самое главное - не вспоминал ничего и не задавал лишних вопросов.   
Маленькая комнатка всего три на три метра была обставлена скудно: лишь кровать и тумбочка. Не было даже окна, только лишь лампочка под потолком. Брок проводил Зимнего до его комнаты и собрался было уходить, как солдат дернул его за рукав, но тут же как-то согнулся, сидя на кровати, и виновато опустил голову. Рамлоу сначала недоуменно посмотрел на него, но потом понял: Солдат ждал удара. Удара за провинность, за проявление желания, потребности в чем-либо. Потребности быть рядом с Броком. Тот усмехнулся и, немного помедлив, протянул руку к голове Зимнего, - тот еще сильнее съежился, - и запустил её в его спутанные волосы, пропуская пряди между пальцев.  
Тот сразу же вскинулся, неверяще и удивленно смотря на Рамлоу, который, так и не убирая руки, присел на кровать.  
Они около минуты сидели, просто смотря друг на друга, а Брок продолжал гладить его по голове. В голову забрела пара шальных мыслей.  
Рамлоу скользнул рукой на щеку Зимнего, чуть провел пальцем, еле прикасаясь, а потом резко подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прижимаясь к сухим искусанным губам.

***

 

Стив пару раз постучал в комнату Баки, но никто не открыл. Входить без разрешения было некультурно, но с Барнсом творилось что-то странное, поэтому Капитан тихо приоткрыл дверь. В комнате никого не было.

Выхода не было, кроме как обращаться за помощью к Тони. Тот, понимая, насколько Баки дорог Роджерсу, согласился помочь, но не упустил повода подколоть его и обозвать нянькой. Джарвис отследил по уличным камерам, понатыканным почти на каждом здании "для большей безопасности", маршрут Барнса и передал координаты, где тот сейчас находится, Стиву.

Больница, значит. Роджерс помчался туда, боясь, что упустит Баки и тот сбежит туда, где его невозможно выследить. Трехэтажное здание, с кучей окон, в одно из которых залез Барнс - был вечер, его никто не пустил бы. Снова вызвонив Тони, Капитан просил найти, где именно его Баки. Да, он так и сказал мой Баки, за что тут же получил тысячу и одну шутку. На помощь снова пришел Джарвис. Второй этаж, седьмое окно слева.  
Стив незамедлительно поспешил туда залезть. В голове роились сотни мыслей, зачем его друг решил сюда наведаться. Неужели... Прикончить кого-то? Нет, Баки не станет добивать больного, кем бы он ни был. Значит, он пришел кого-то навестить. Роджерса больно кольнула мысль, что у Барнса мог появиться кто-то. 

Баки сидел на кровати больного и держал того живой рукой за руку. Парень, лежащий на кушетке, был почти полностью перемотан бинтами. Стив осторожно подошел ближе, и Барнс резко обернулся на него, сжимая металлическую руку, но тут же расслабился, увидя, что это его друг.  
Пару минут они провели в молчании, но Роджерс все же решился нарушить тишину.

\- Кто это? - этот вопрос мучал Стива на протяжении всего пути. Где-то под ребрами он почувствовал укол ревности, что у Баки мог появиться кто-то близкий. Кто-то, кроме самого Стивена. Но тут же Роджерс почувствовал и укол совести - у Джеймса был хоть кто-то, кто мог его поддержать.   
\- Брок, - тихо ответил Барнс несколько хриплым, будто надломленным голосом.  
Стива будто током прошибло. Рамлоу?!  
\- Почему? - единственный вопрос, что смог выдавить из себя Капитан.  
\- Потому что он другой, - каждый ответ Барнса порождал все больше и больше вопросов. Другой? Что это может значить?  
\- Он относился ко мне по-другому. По-человечески. Не больно, - видя замешательство друга, также тихо сказал Баки.

Стив не был готов примиряться с тем, что Баки нуждается в Броке, но решил поговорить об этом позже. Барнсу сейчас и так нелегко.  
Почему-то в голову пришла старая ассоциация. Близкие люди будто связны красной нитью. Баки посмотрел на свои пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Брока. На секунду ему почудилось, что их пальцы перевязаны спутанной тонкой нитью. Тонкой красной нитью.

Роджерс подошел поближе и положил руку Баки на плечо, чуть потянув на себя, на что друг никак не отреагировал.   
\- Иди, - тихий и хриплый голос Брока заставил Капитана вздрогнуть. Баки вскинул голову, неверяще и удивленно смотря на него. Прямо как перед их первым поцелуем. Брок еле-еле усмехнулся, вспомнив это.  
Стив, понимая, что Баки и так тяжело, подхватил его под руку и потянул в свою сторону. Барнс встал, но не спешил уходить.  
Его снова разрывало пополам, Зимний Солдат кричал, что он не должен уходить, что он должен остаться здесь, что ему нужен Брок, что он нуждается в нем. Баки будто выгорал изнутри, боль была почти физическая. Внутри Зимний Солдат пытался докричаться до Джеймса, заставить остаться.   
Стив все тянул его к окну, медленно, но верно. Баки шел за Стивом, видя, что они связаны нитью. Он почти подошел к окну, но обернулся. Он видел перед собой Зимнего Солдата, который не мог дотянуться до Брока, он видел ножницы в руках Рамлоу, видел, как тот отрезает нить связывающую себя с Солдатом. Тот лишь тянет руки к нему, раскрывая рот в немом крике, натыкаясь на невидимую стену, мешающую ему коснуться больного.  
Баки берет Зимнего под руку и тащит за собой, в сторону Стива.   
Зимний Солдат любил Брока Рамлоу, Баки Барнс любит Стива Роджерса.  
Но, пора бы это признать, Зимний Солдат и Баки Барнс это один целый человек. Человек, который решает добить в себе Солдата, уходя.  
Брок, может, и хотел бы его остановить, но не стал. Слишком гордый. И понимающий, что того, кто нуждался в нем, больше нет. И, если сейчас Баки уйдет, больше никогда не будет.  
Возможно, у них могло что-то получиться. Возможно, Брок остановил бы Зимнего. Возможно, он любил его.  
Но это лишь возможно.


End file.
